The present invention generally relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus of a compact disc player in which audio segments recorded on a compact disc are reproduced and recorded on another recording medium, such as a magnetic recording tape, having a first recording side A and a recording side B.
Conventionally, this type of optical disc reproducing apparatus is constructed as shown in FIG. 5 through FIG. 8 and includes a signal detection unit 1 composed of light pickup devices which read digitally encoded audio information (such as musical selections), playing time information and other table of contents (TOC) information recorded on an optical disc (hereinafter referred to as a disc), a signal output unit 2 which processes the digitally encoded audio information read by the signal detection unit 1 so as to convert such information into audio signals for outputting thereof, a control unit 3 for controlling the signal detection unit 1 and the signal output unit 2 and including an A/B recording side programming arithmetic unit 6 and an A/B recording side display control unit 7 (to be described hereinafter), a display unit 4 for displaying the playing time information, the programming information, and other information read by the signal detection unit 2 via the control unit 3, and a key switch unit 5. The key switch unit 5 includes a play key 5a for providing a playing start command to the control unit 3, a programming specification key 5b for specifying a programming operation, a recording time input key 5c for inputting a recording time period, an A/B recording side change-over key 5d for switching between an A side and a B side display, a program input key 5e for inputting an audio reservation for reserving an audio segment to be played, and a program deletion key 5f for deleting the audio reservation.
The A/B recording side arithmetic unit 6 and the A/B recording side display control unit 7 include an automatic programming control unit 8 for automatically establishing which of the musical selections of the disc may be recorded on the magnetic tape within the A side and B side recording time periods and for programming the play of such selections, a reserved music programming unit 9 for adding or deleting the reserved music selections when an optional manual programming mode is selected, an arithmetic unit 10 for obtaining the playing time periods of programmed music selections from the TOC information (wherein the index numbers of the music selections on the disc and the playing time periods of the music selections are recorded) detected by the signal detection unit 1 during programming and for calculating as a remaining time period the difference between the programmed playing time and the A and B side recording times, an A side music selection memory unit 11 for storing programmed music selections to be recorded on the A side during or after the operation, a B music selection memory unit 11' for similarly storing programmed music selections to be recorded on the B side, a display information memory unit 13 for storing as display information the remaining time period calculated by the arithmetic unit 10, the index numbers of the music selections and the information stored in the A side music selection memory unit 11 or the B side music selection unit 11', and an A/B change-over unit 12 for switching the information stored in the the display information memory unit 13.
The control operation is shown in the flow-chart of FIG. 8 and is effected through the above-described construction.
At step 1, it is judged whether or not a programming specification key 5b has been depressed. The control proceeds to step 2 if the key 5b has been depressed. If the key 5b has not been depressed, the programming is completed. At step 2, the inputting of the recording time period is received by the recording time input key 5c. At step 3, it is judged whether or not the inputting operation of the recording time period has been completed. When it has been completed, the control proceeds to step 4. When it has not been completed, the control returns to step 2 so as to repeat steps 2 and 3 until the inputting of the recording time period is completed. At step 4, the music selections which may be recorded on the A side are calculated by the automatic programming control unit 8 and the arithmetic unit 10 based on the inputted recording time period and such music selections are stored in the A side music selection memory unit 11. At step 5, the A side music selections obtained during the automatic programming, the index numbers there or, the remaining time period and so on are stored as the display information in the display information memory unit 13 for displaying thereof by the display unit 4. At step 6, it is judged whether or not the A/B change-over key 5d has been depressed. When the key 5d has been depressed, the control proceeds to step 7. When it has not been depressed, the control proceeds to step 11. At step 7, the automatic programming operation for the B side is effected in the same manner as that of the A side in step 4. At step 8, the display information memory unit 13 is loaded with the B side programming information for displaying thereof by the display unit 4. At step 9, it is judged whether or not the A/B change-over key 5d has been depressed again. When the key 5d has been depressed, the control proceeds to step 11. When it has not been depressed, the control proceeds to 10. At the step 10, it is judged whether or not the play key 5a has been depressed. When it has not been depressed, the control proceeds to step 16. When it has been depressed, the programming processing is completed. At step 11, with the A side display, the input of the program input key 5e and the program deletion key 5f are received for programming of the optional music selections manually on the A side. A calculation is effected by the programming arithmetic unit 10 regarding the A side music selections programmed as such.
At step 12, the A side programmed information obtained at step 11 is stored in the display information memory unit 13 for display by the display unit 4.
At step 13, it is judged whether or not the A/B change-over key 5d has been depressed. When the key 5d has been depressed, the control proceeds to 14. When it has not been depressed, the control proceeds to step 15. At step 14, it is judged whether or not the automatic programming for the B side has been completed. When the programming has been completed, the control proceeds to step 16. When it has not been completed, the control goes to step 7 so as to effect the automatic programming for the B side. At step 15, it is judged whether or not the play key 5a has been depressed. When the key 5a has been depressed, the programming is completed. When the key 5a has not been depressed, the control returns to step 11 so as to continue the optional programming operation of the A side. At step 16, as with the B side display at step 11, the optional programming of the B side is received and the calculating operation is effected regarding the B side music selections by the programming arithmetic unit 10. At step 17, the B side programming information obtained at step 16 is stored in the display information memory unit 13 for display by the display unit 4, and the control returns to step 9. The above arrangement is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 173291/1988, No. 173292/1988 and No. 179483/1988, which are issued July 16, 1988, July 16, 1988 and July 23, 1988, respectively (counterpart U.S. application Ser. No. 128911, based on first two Japanese applications, and No. 128912; and counterpart EP Application No. 88300276.8, based on first two Japanese applications, and No. 88300461.6).
However, in the above-described conventional construction, the programming information for the A side and the B side cannot be displayed at the same time, since the display unit for displaying the programming information provides for the display of only one. Accordingly, in order to add onto one side of the tape a music selection not programmed for the other side or to delete such a music selection to accommodate the remaining time period on the other side, it is necessary to effect extremely complicated programming operations in which the display is switched over by the A/B side change-over key to display the programmed information on one side so that the operator might memorize such information, and the display is then switched over again to effect the programming of the other side.